


Pitch a tent

by BellyAcher



Category: Hylics (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Creampie, Lots of Cum, M/M, Making Out, Mating Press, Post-Coital Cuddling, Tentacle Dick, excessive cum, fuck it, idk if that’s a tag, should I tag it as that - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellyAcher/pseuds/BellyAcher
Summary: Dedusmuln and Wayne go all the way for the first time
Relationships: Wayne/Dedusmuln (Hylics)
Kudos: 40





	Pitch a tent

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad forgive me also Sorry for the pun title lol

Wayne had made it to the campsite again, it was nighttime, and Dedusmuln’s tent was lit up by a warm light inside.

Wayne called out his name, getting a quiet call back of his own. 

He ducked down as he crouched to get into the tent. He looked at Dedusmuln who was sitting there seemingly just waiting for Wayne to arrive. 

“Can we..?” Dedusmuln hinted shyly, holding his arms out. “It’s a bit cold out tonight..” 

Wayne smiled at the cute gesture. “Alright.” He scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Dedusmuln, squeezing tight. 

Dedusmuln made a happy humming sound, hugging him back. He smiled beneath the pair of horns on his head, sighing deeply as he felt the warmth of the other man. 

A shiver ran down his spine as Wayne nuzzled his face into his shoulder. 

“Wayne..” Dedusmuln inhaled. “You’re very warm..”

“Yeah?” Wayne smiled. “That’s a good thing, isn’t it?”

“Mmhmm.” Dedusmuln nodded slightly. “Really good.” 

Wayne pulled back slightly, earning a whimper from Dedus. He looked at where his eyes were covered up by his horns. He looked down at the small area where his mouth was visible. 

“Wayne..?” Dedusmuln nervously tilted his head. “Oh..” He realized Wayne was staring at him, and he tried to make eye contact through the very small area he could see out of.

They inched closer to each other, Wayne holding Dedusmuln’s shoulders, both shakily breathing as they held each other even closer. 

Both men were shaking and getting closer to each other. Wayne’s forehead was now pressed to Dedusmuln’s head. Their mouths were very close together. At this time of year Dedus’ horns grew apart to reveal most of the lower half of his face, so Wayne could easily get close to his mouth. 

Dedusmuln smelled Wayne’s breath, the slight scent of cigarette smoke mixed with something sweet he couldn’t quite place. 

“Dedusmuln..” Wayne whispered, as close as he could get to Dedusmuln’s lips. 

Both of them hesitated for a moment just taking in each other’s breath, reveling in the tingling feeling of the tension between them. 

Dedusmuln took in a breath before he pressed forward at the same time as Wayne, both of them coming together in a dry clumsy kiss. 

Wayne pulled back and licked his lips before kissing him again. Dedusmuln pressed his lips against Wayne’s, letting his tongue slip out and brush Wayne’s mouth, making him shiver. 

Wayne slipped his own tongue out and ended up sliding it against Dedusmuln’s, both of them letting out a sudden gasp. 

Wayne got bolder, and thrust his tongue into Dedusmuln’s eager mouth, the drool that was pooling inside slipping down his chin. Wayne kisses him hard, both heaving through their noses. 

They continued for around 30 seconds before Wayne pulled back and caught his breath. They panted, a string of saliva between the two’s mouths. 

“Wayne.. Haah.. huhh..” Dedus huffed. “That was.. Oh my.. haah..” 

Wayne was catching his breath, nodding. “That was.. so f-fuckin’ good..” Wayne’s breathing was returning to normal. “You’re so eager tonight, Dedus. So sweet..” 

Still shaking, Wayne held Dedusmuln’s shoulders. He pushed him back carefully, pinning him to the floor of his tent. Wayne gently guided his head to rest on his pillow. 

The warm light from the campfire outside made it so Wayne could just see Dedusmuln’s mouth, his drool spilling down his chin and his tongue just poking out. 

Wayne suddenly looked down at his crotch, which was extremely close to Dedusmuln’s. He looked at where he was sitting, a large, wet and warm spot soaking Dedusmuln’s pajama pants. 

“Mmh.. Oh.. I’m- so sorry-“ Dedusmuln was about to apologize more thoroughly when Wayne pressed a finger to his mouth, gently hushing him. 

“Don’t worry, it’s okay..” Wayne looked down at him. “I’m happy you liked it.. So, so fuckin’ happy..” Wayne breathed out, slowly sliding out of his pants, eventually getting them off and tossing them aside. He then removed his boxers, watching as Dedusmuln stared at his erection as it was freed from its confines. 

He shifted back, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Dedusmuln’s pants. “May I?” Wayne asked. 

“Yes.. please.” Dedusmuln whined, jerking his hips up a little. 

“Alright.. I’m going to now.” Wayne whispered, sliding down the pants and revealing Dedusmuln’s cock. 

It was a thick, pale green tendril, coiling around itself, gushing more and more precum as he breathed heavy and his belly rose and fell. 

“Mmh..” Wayne smiled, holding back his excitement. He slowly brought his hand to wrap around the appendage, and Dedusmuln let out a squeak. 

Wayne held it firmly, extending it to the full length. He bit his lip, the almost 9 inch length heavy in his hand. 

Wayne looked down and smiled at Dedusmuln, grinding his ass up against his cock. He looked at Dedus’ face, and he could see he was biting his lip. 

“You want to fuck me? Are you ready to do this?” Wayne asked, giving him a soft look. 

Dedusmuln nodded. “I’m ready.. are you?” He asked, getting a nod from Wayne. Wayne leaned down and kissed him on the nose, making him chuckle. 

He was still grinding back on Dedus’ cock, and the wetness was lubing him up a bit, so he used some of the precum to slowly start to finger himself. There was so much, it was extremely easy for him to slip in 2 fingers, and then 3, stretching himself out. He was used to fingering himself, but this was the first time he was going to have Dedus’ cock actually inside him. His stomach tingled in anticipation. 

“You ready?” Wayne asked, looking down at him with a gentle smile. Dedusmuln nodded, holding both of Wayne’s hands in his own. 

Wayne shifted, the tip of Dedusmuln’s cock just brushing his hole. He took a deep breath before inserting it into himself, sighing out as the first quarter inch slipped in. 

“Haah.. You doing okay?” Wayne held his hands tighter. 

Dedusmuln nodded again. Wayne worked in half of the length before asking if he was okay again, getting the same nod he got before. 

This was taking awhile, and Wayne felt a bit antsy. His patience with himself was wearing out. He whispered to Dedusmuln.

“Move your hips up, I want all of your dick inside me.” Wayne panted, Dedusmuln still holding his hands shakily. 

“L-like this?” Dedusmuln whispered, thrusting up gently and pushing his cock in all the way. 

Wayne gasped and breathed heavy, panting as he got used to the long tendril, that was now moving deep inside him. 

“Oh god, are you okay?” Dedusmuln asked, about to pull back out. 

“Y-Yes.” Wayne said shakily, using one of his hands to stroke Dedusmuln’s shoulder reassuringly. 

Wayne began to rise himself up and lower himself back down, going slowly and gently at first, then starting to pick up the pace. He bit his lip hard, holding Dedusmuln’s hand tight. 

He kept fucking himself on Dedusmuln’s cock, coaxing little sounds out of him. He wasn’t quiet either however, every time he would slide back down he would whine and pant. 

Wayne slightly turned his hips, and he saw stars. A massive wave of pleasure swept over his body. He yelped, thighs shaking. Dedusmuln’s cock was now at a perfect angle to bump into his prostate. 

“Oh god, Wayne.. I.. Mmph.. Don’t wanna hurt you.” Dedusmuln huffed between squeaks. 

“No, that was..” Wayne searched his hazy brain for words. “That felt super fucking good.”

“Should I try.. pressing into that area?” Dedus asked shyly. 

“God, please.” Wayne whined, pulling his body up and then lowering onto his cock again. He sighed, making a quiet squeaky noise as he continued to move his hips. 

He pressed his hands against Dedusmuln’s chest for stability. He was still very gently riding him, trying not to overwhelm Dedus, because he seemed to be very sensitive. 

“Wayne. I’m.. Mmhh.” Dedusmuln’s thighs were shaking. “Keep going.. please.”

Wayne nodded. He smirked at him, looking at his open mouth that was leaking drool and panting. “You want me to go faster, hmm?” Wayne said slyly, raising a brow. 

“If you want to..” Dedus whispered. “If you’re sure you- oh!” He was cut off by Wayne starting to grind himself down on Dedus’s cock, groaning loudly. 

“Feels so good..” Wayne gasped, leaning back and fucking himself on Dedusmuln’s dick even faster. “Mmmh fuck! So deep, mmh, getting real deep inside me, so good..” 

The tent seemed to echo with their panting and whimpering. Dedusmuln whined, Wayne’s dirty talk sending shivers down his spine. 

“I’m gonna cum, f-fuck..” Wayne was grinding himself down harder on Dedusmuln’s cock, panting out as he was brought closer to his orgasm. “So close- almost- fuck!” Wayne gasped, his cum spilling over Dedusmuln’s belly and chest. 

Dedusmuln thrusted his hips up a few times before stopping and grabbing Wayne’s hips, holding him in place as he came inside him. He moaned and made a quiet whine, his body shaking and tensing as he kept thrusting up and pumping his fluid deep into Wayne’s body. 

“Guh- Hmm- haah-“ Dedusmuln stuttered, his back arching as he finished up, his thighs shaking before his body slowed. He was breathing heavy and whining. Wayne was panting out heavy breaths and still lazily grinding on Dedus. 

“I.. Mmh.. Wayne..” Dedus whispered. “I.. hnnf..” He huffed before thrusting up one last time, fucking the cum deep into him. 

“Ohh f-fuck..” Wayne groaned loudly, his eyes half lidded. “That was fucking- holy shit..” Wayne panted, keeping himself steady as he slowly rose off of his cock, all of the cum causing a wet squelch noise. 

When Wayne had slipped the entirety of it out, he felt the cum gush out of his ass, groaning and shaking at the sensation. He got comfortable and settled down next to dedusmuln, who was panting and breathing heavily. 

“Did that feel good?” Wayne asked, a genuine smile on his face. 

“Mmhmm..” Was all Dedusmuln could manage and he nodded, a big dumb grin on his face and drool dripping down his chin. He wrapped his arms around Wayne and held him close against his chest. 

They slept well that night, curled up to each other naked and comfortable, even if they were a bit sticky.


End file.
